Large Things in Small Packages
by TMK0009
Summary: A Hyrulean Deku Scrub couple and their Eevee friend get their hands on a stone that's similar to ones found in the Hoenn and Kalos regions, leading them to go see Termina's Deku Queen, who apparently knows all about this 'Mega Evolution' stuff. But another familiar trio goes after them in hopes of obtaining both the stone & the Eevee for their own desires. Post OoT/MM


_"Everyone knows the story. How the legendary Hero came to the land of Termina and freed the legendary giants before stopping a demon from bringing an apocalypse onto the world with the power of a Fierce Deity. But there's more to the story. Much more._

 _You see, after rescuing the giants, the Hero climbed to the top of the Clock Tower to do battle with the great demon that was possessing an innocent Skull Kid. But the demon showed his power by using it to make the moon fall even faster. Before the Hero could do battle with the demon, however, something happened. A rock fell from the eye of the moon, none other then a Moon's Tear. But this Moon's Tear was different, because instead of the usual blue glow the rock produces, this one gave forth a rainbow. After it crashed into the clock tower, the stone's glow intensified, and suddenly an emerald green dragon appeared as if called forth by the Moon's Tear._

 _The emerald dragon then attacked the Hero and demon, using power not seen by either. The demon quickly fought back, meanwhile the Hero took advantage of the distraction and called the four great giants to the town ato stop the fast approaching moon. Not only did the giants come, but the emerald dragon also responded to the song, as if it was affected by it. This allowed the demon to defeat the dragon, but the Skull Kid it possessed responded to the giants' appearance and fought off the demon's grip on it. As its puppet supposedly died, the demon proceeded to enter the moon, forcing it to continue its destructive descent. The Hero followed after his foe, ultimately defeating it. However, before its destruction, the demon would use what power it had left to power up the moon to the point where not even the giants could stop it._

 _Successfully escaping from the moon with a new power, the Hero wondered how he was suppose to stop the moon if not even 4 powerful giants couldn't stop it. That's when the emerald dragon reawakened and made it clear to the Hero that it wanted to help save the world. With no other options, the Hero accepted the emerald dragon's help as the rainbow colored Moon's Tear began to react to the Hero's never-dying will. Then, a miracle happened: the emerald dragon was covered in a brillant rainbow light and transformed into an even more powerful being. Energy soaked its entire body as a harsh and powerful wind rose forth, ripping away the flames covering the destructive moon. The Hero used his new power to become the legendary Fierce Deity before hopping onto the emerald dragon's back. The duo flew towards the moon, and with the power of the Fierce Deity combined with the new almighty strength of the emerald dragon, the Hero was able to completely destroy it. The giant space rock shattered into thousands upon thousands of smaller pieces as the residents of the land of Termina cheered for the savior duo._

 _However, the story doesn't end there. After all was said and done, a rainbow colored light came from the Moon's Tear that caused the emerald dragon to transform. Said light also covered what remained of the moon as the stones became something never seen before. The remains scattered throughout not only the land of Termina, but also the land of Hyrule as well. The Hero disappeared during the Carnival of Time, but the emerald dragon continued to fly around the land. It acted as a new guardian for the people while making its home on top of the Stone Tower. As time flew by, the people began to discover these stones, some of them colored the same way as the tear while others would have unusual colors and patterns in them. The people thought they were just rare gems, but a professor that once lived in Ikana Canyon made a discovery about these stones. They were just like stones found in the far off lands of Hoenn and Kalos, so the stones began to be known as 'Mega Stones'. Not only that, but when the Hero helped the emerald dragon react to the rainbow colored Moon's Tear, the tear acted just like one of these stones. It was the first time Termina had bore witness to what came to be known as 'Mega Evolution.'"_

* * *

"Wow Maple, that's some story. And that's the one your father always told you about?" Tidas asked his girlfriend. The two Deku Scrubs, accompanied by Tidas' faithful companion Shade, had just arrived in the town that had been at the core of the 'Moonfall' event: Clock Town. They had come all the way from Hyrule with a purpose. Recently, Tidas had stolen a small, rainbow-colored gem from some Moblins, and when Maple saw it she remembered something from her childhood. The Deku Queen, Acacia, had worn a special necklace that held a gem similar to the ones in the story. She firmly believed that the gem was a Mega Stone, and that Tidas had also gotten one.

"Yep, my father told me that story many times and I enjoyed hearing it every time. Anyway, enough chat, we should be rested enough now to make the rest of the trip over to the swamp," Maple answered. Tidas nodded, the two Deku's getting up from their resting spot as Shade hopped onto Tidas' shoulder. Just as they started to head for the gate, however, they both heard a loud crash.

"What was that!?" Tidas cried, drawing his heavy sword. However, they heard nothing else.

"Come on Tidas, I'm sure it was just one of the workers being clumsy. Let's go," Maple insisted. She made her way out of the gate; Tidas eventually running to catch up to her. Meanwhile, near the top of the gate, another trio, consisting of two humans wearing white clothes with red 'R's on them and a cat like creature, was recovering from a very recent blast off.

"Grrrr, dang it, we were so close to capturing Pikachu this time!" the first human growled. The woman, who bore long, red hair, was fuming.

"We always come so close, but we never win," the other human groaned. This one was a male with lavender hair that reached just above his shoulders.

"One of these days, we will!" the cat creature insisted. He was fairly short and had a coin on his forehead. Suddenly, the cat creature was stomped on by the female.

"Shut it Meowth, it's your fault our robot wasn't electricity-proof!" she roared.

"Well, Jessie, it's also your fault you were so impatient," the male pointed out.

"Yeah, listen to James, will ya!?" Meowth yelled before he was hit over the head by Jessie.

"Quiet you! ...Hmm?" Jessie suddenly took notice of two unfamiliar creatures walking towards the forest.

"Hmm, what are they? Are they Pokemon?" Meowth asked, also noticing them. James got out his guidebook.

"Nope, because we somehow got blasted all the way to a land called Termina. Those creatures are called Deku Scrubs and they're not the only race here. And it says here that no Pokemon exist in this land, at least not yet." James remarked, showing the book to his teammates.

"If that's the case, then why do I see one on that Deku Scrub's shoulders?" Jessie asked. The trio took out their binoculars and examined the Deku couple, noticing the Eevee on the shoulder of one.

"Ooooooohhh, an Eevee! If memory serves me correctly, it can evolve into 8 different Pokemon: Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon! What a rare find!" James cried.

"And not just any Eevee, but one with different colors then a normal one. Now just think what would happen if we gave it to the boss. I mean think about it... One day, the boss is tired from all the hard work he has from leading the whole team. Then, Eevee comes in and with it's cheerful personality, it gives the boss that extra boost of energy he needs to continue making the team into the best team in the whole world. Then he'll say 'For giving me such a great gift that gives me that energy boost, I'm giving Meowth and his friends a big reward.'" Meowth spoke as he finished one of his 'boss fantasies' while he and Jessie celebrated at the thought of the big reward.

"We're going to be the best team out of any other team! Woohoo!" yelled both Jessie and Meowth as James suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, I think I spy with my little eye a Mega Stone!" James said, getting his teammates attentions as they looked. Sure enough, in the hands of one of the Deku Scrubs was a rainbow colored stone with the Mega Evolution symbol on it.

"Oooohh, another rare find. Just imagine if we got our hands on that Mega Stone!" Jessie exclaimed.

"We'd be the cream of the crop! The boss' best servants!" James agreed.

"Then it's settled! We capture that Eevee and that Mega Stone in the name of Team Rocket!" Meowth yelled.

* * *

"Welcome to the Deku Palace, home of the Deku Royal Family. We hope you've enjoyed this cruise, come back soon!" the boat director spoke. The swamp tour vessel took off as soon as Tidas, Maple, and Shade were off it. The trio now stood in front of the palace, unaware that they were being watched.

"So this is the famous royal Deku Palace of Termina, huh? It's much bigger then I thought it would be." Tidas admitted. Maple laughed a bit at this.

"Yeah, it's quite big. Nowhere near as big as Hyrule Castle, that's for sure. But it's still pretty big," Maple remarked as she took in the view of the Deku Palace, a place she had not seen in a long time.

"That's for sure. Now, let's go see this Deku Queen you've talked about and see if we can get some answers." Tidas added as he and Maple started to enter the palace.

"Hold up, just a minute you two!" another voice cried suddenly. As Tidas and Maple looked for the source, something jumped down from above them and landed right in front of them, aiming a sword at the two. The sword was aged, but obviously taken care of and sharpened often. It had many scuffs on it, surely with stories of battles to tell. The hilt was a yellowed-green, with a red gem imbedded just between the hilt and blade on each side of the sword.

"I've never seen the likes of you before and the palace isn't open to just anyone, so what makes you think you can just see her highness, Queen Acacia?" said the stranger, whom could now be seen in the open. He was wearing a light brown pelt vest, dark red pelt pants with a green fur loincloth sewn together at the hips, looking much like the common grass skirts of common Deku villagers, and tannish shoes. His hair leaves were wilder then Tidas', but were a slightly darker tone of blond while his wood body was bit lighter. His leaves were thick atop his head, and got thinner till they were practically grass a little below the center of his back. These long grass-like leaves were pulled loosely into an orange ponytail.

"Look, whoever you are, we're not here to cause trouble. We're only here to get some answers," Maple explained to the Deku boy that had confronted the two.

"You think the royal family would risk letting in strangers like yourselves? One needs an invitation by the royals to get in! And even if I were to let you through, there are many other guards waiting inside!" the boy huffed, seeming far more protective of the palace than one might have expected. Tidas saw the look in his eyes and knew it would take more than words to knock some sense into him.

"From the looks of it, you must be pretty good with swordplay. Just so happens, so am I, so how about we let our blades do the talking?" Tidas asked as he drew his giant, heavy sword out from behind him and pointed it at the other Deku. The stranger had shown vague surprise through his eyes at the sheer size of the sword which Tidas drew, but having faced larger opponents in the past, the Deku boy's arrogance and ego overwhelmed him, a smirk in his eyes and tone.

"Hehe, now we're talking. Just try not to disappoint. And by the way, the name's Jace. Remember that when I send you packing." The Deku rushed at Tidas with his sword, but Tidas jumped over him and swung his blade in retaliation. Jace barely managed to dodge it, so Tidas' sword hit the ground, causing rocks to fly everywhere from the impact.

"Nice to meet you, Jace, I'm Tidas. And I'm not going to be the one to lose. Now, Shade, give him a Shadow Ball!" Tidas yelled as his Eevee buddy leapt off his shoulder and high into the air.

"W-what? Shadow Ball?" asked Jace in utter confusion. He saw Shade fire a dark orb of energy at him, reflex urging him to successfully leap out of the way. The Shadow Ball attack hit the ground, causing an explosion. However, Jace took advantage of it and ran through the smoke, emerging on the other side and surprising Tidas with a hard kick to the stomach. Tidas was knocked down, and his sword slipped out of his hand.

"Alright, now I got you," said Jace. Having seen this unique sword drop to the ground, he expected a huge advantage. Jace rushed towards Tidas' sword, looking to use it for himself. However, when he tried to grab it, he was suddenly jerked backwards onto the ground. The sword hadn't even budged.

"Hehe, nice try, but no ordinary Deku can wield my sword: Requiem. That mass of sharp metal weighs two hundred pounds." Tidas remarked. Such a mention flabbergasted Jace, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"T-two hundred pounds?! No way, how can someone like you even carry that thing like it weighs nothing?!" the blonde boy questioned, still getting over the shock that his opponent was this was this strong for being just a Deku Scrub.

"Well, it could be the fact that I was born with extraordinary strength, more than any Deku could ever dream of having. Or...it could be because I've somehow been blessed with the golden power of the goddesses." Tidas held up his hand, the image of the three golden triangles connected to each other glowing on the back. The one on top was slightly brighter then the others.

"B-but h-?!" Before Jace could finish, Tidas rushed up to him and knocked him back with a hard punch, stunning him as he was sent flying. He landed hard on the ground, the breath clearly knocked out of him from the sheer force. He hadn't felt a blow so strong since he'd fought the Dragalfos. In fact, it may have been far more powerful. He staggered to his feet, and took a deep breath as he was trying to catch up with what just happened. Jace looked up just in time to see Tidas pick up his sword with the hand his mark of the Triforce was glowing on. At that moment, the heavy blade start to spark wildly as some sort of electric current surged through it, powered by Tidas' Triforce of Power. Jace readied himself for the incoming attack, but at that moment, the electric current going through the blade stopped as Tidas' Triforce mark stopped glowing.

"Huh?" Jace was confused even more now as Tidas suddenly put his sword back in it's holder as Shade climbed back onto Tidas' shoulder and Maple joined him by his side.

"There's no need to continue this fight." said Tidas. These words left Jace even more confused, wondering why Tidas would suddenly stop this fight. However, he had a hunch.

"Why? Why would you stop this fight all of a sudden? Do you think I'm weak compared to you?!" Jace questioned in an angry tone, but Tidas shook his head at him.

"No Jace, that's not it at all. I've already shown you my strength, but you've shown me yours. Even in the face of certain death, you don't give up until the last breath leaves your body. I commend you for that Jace. Though I will say if you had been hit by my ultimate attack, at the very least you'd be almost fatally injured if lucky. Also, it wouldn't make a good impression to do something like that in front of the palace," Tidas explained. Jace softened his expression a bit at those words, complimented that Tidas had admired his willpower, but also a little offended that his opponent bragged that he could kill him at a moments notice. Still, as hard as he was punched, plus the fact that he couldn't budge that huge sword while Tidas could swing it around like a feather, meant he was likely right. Still, his stubbornness would never let him admit it.

"Jace, what's going on!?" a new voice came into the area as the three Deku Scrubs and Shade looked toward the entrance to the palace. There stood two more Deku Scrubs, one of them dressed in a dark green and dark purple outfit somewhat similar to Maple's. She had a hair color similar to Maple's as well, but in a very different style and with a blackbird on her shoulder. The other Deku stood taller than all the others, and wore a very regal dress with hair leaves that tied in a very long ponytail.

"Sorry, Iris, I was just in a fight with these three," Jace answere as Iris checked on him, looking for any injuries. The taller Deku approached the other two. Tidas noticed that around this Deku's neck was a necklace similar to Maple's, but hanging off it was a marble-like stone with an odd pattern that looked similar to his Mega Stone, though it was smaller then his own. Maple suddenly bowed to this other Deku.

"Hello Queen Acacia, long time no see." Maple said, surprising the others with her last few words.

"Wait, Maple, you've met the Deku Queen before?" Tidas was confused as to how his girlfriend knew Acacia, who simply giggled at his confused expression.

"It's a long story young one. And I must apologize for Jace's behavior towards you, he's very protective of anyone he's close to and since I'm a mother figure to him, well you can probably tell how he feels about me." Acacia spoke as she looked over at Jace, who was blushing, making the others giggle. Suddenly, the bird on Iris' shoulder took notice of Shade and flew towards him, with Shade giving him a curious look.

"Skits, what's wrong?" Iris asked, but she got her answer when the bird called Skits suddenly gave Shade a smile and tagged him with his wing before flying off, with Shade giving a happy cry as he leaped off of Tidas' shoulder and gave chase in the impromptu game of tag as everyone laughed at this.

"Seems like those two are already friends." Iris remarked as they all looked on. Acacia then noticed something.

"Hmm, Tidas was it? That creature called Shade, I've never seen him before. Where did you find him?" she asked.

"Oh, him? Well, your highness, I found Shade in a world different from our own. In it, they have these Pokemon clike Shade." Tidas answered. He then noticed the look of surprise on Acacia's face.

"Pokemon? Shade there is a Pokemon?" the queen asked. Tidas nodded to once again confirm it.

"Yeah, and we came here hoping to get some answers from you about this." Tidas added as he showed the Deku Queen his Mega Stone. Suddenly, it started to glow as did the stone around the queen's neck, surprising everyone. Acacia took on a more serious look.

"Very well you two, come to the throne room with me for I may have the answers you seek." Acacia instructed. She headed back into the palace with Jace & Iris right behind her; Shade & Skits game ending when Skits followed the three. Tidas and Maple looked at each other as Shade hopped back onto Tidas' shoulder. Finally, they followed the others, unaware of a certain trio watching them. As the Deku's, Shade, and Skits made their way to the throne room, Jace walked up to Tidas.

"Hey there, sorry about earlier." he apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Been a while since I've had a good fight anyway." Tidas waved him off.

"Hehe, so anyway, I'm wondering how the heck you've got that golden power of legends anyway. I thought that the Royal Family of Hyrule were suppose to be the ones connected to it." Jace asked. Tidas looked down a bit as he glanced at the back of his hand, his Triforce of Power glowing on it.

"All I know, Jace, is that when I unlocked my sword's hidden power, the mark appeared on my hand after I met the spirit of my father." Tidas answered, causing Jace to smile.

"I see. Well this brown vest of mine is something my father gave me before I lost him. It's very precious to me and it makes me feel like he's always with me. So I guess both of our dad's are looking out for us." he replied. Tidas agreed completely.

"I still don't get it thoug.," Jace suddenly added.

"Get what?" Tidas questioned.

"Well, the fact that you're so strong when most Deku Scrubs are normally pretty weak compared to other species. You did say it could be because of your golden power, but you also said you could have been born with it. How is that possible?" Jace continued, Tidas looking down at the ground as he thought about it.

"I did say that, yeah, but the truth is even I don't know how I'm this strong. The same way I'm still not sure how Maple also has the goddess' golden power." Tidas responded, his statement shocking the other Deku couple.

"Wait, Maple, you also have it!?" Iris asked in total disbelief. Maple giggled at their new friends' surprised looks as she held up the back of her hand in front of them. At that moment, the image of the three golden triangles connected to each other started glowing on her hand, this time with the lower right triangle glowing brighter then the other two.

"Yeah, this is my Triforce of Courage, which I got from my own father. And with Tidas' Triforce of Power, we pretty much have two thirds of the completed Triforce." Maple explained as her Triforce piece stopped glowing.

"Wait, does that mean you're related to the legendary Hero of Time, the same Hero who saved Termina along with the emerald dragon then!?" Jace asked, though Maple only winked at him.

"A girl's gotta keep some secrets, my friend." she replied as they entered the throne room, leaving Jace with a confused expression and both he and Iris with even more questions.

"Don't worry, she does the same thing to me. You'll get used to it eventually." Tidas added. Soon, all of them were in the throne room of the Deku Palace as Tidas, Maple, Jace, & Iris all gathered around with Skits and Shade next to each other.

"Alright, first of all, allow me to apologize again for Jace's actions, though his mind was in the right place. But you three have come to the right place for even though I myself have never traveled to the places where Mega Evolution originated, I've met the one behind it." Acacia told the 6 before her.

"Really, you have? How?" Iris asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute, Iris. But first of all, Tidas, that stone you have there is indeed part of Mega Evolution, which has three keys to it. What you have is called a Key Stone, which is the 1st key to this incredible power. The second is around my neck. It is an actual Mega Stone, which the Pokemon must hold in order to activate this change, though it is unknown which Pokemon this stone belongs to." Acacia continued.

"And what's the third key, then?" Tidas asked as the queen gave them a Deku smile.

"A strong bond between the one holding the Key Stone and the Pokemon carrying the right Mega Stone. When all of these conditions are met, Mega Evolution is possible." Acacia explained as the others looked at Tidas & Shade, already well aware that those two shared a strong bond themselves.

"I see. But I'm still wondering how you know this your highness. You said that you actually met the one behind the creation of Mega Evolution?" Maple asked.

"Very well then, I shall tell you all how I came to learn about Mega Evolution." Acacia conceded as she begun her story.

* * *

 _'I guess It all really started a year after the Moonfall incident. My father and I had decided to head for Clock Town to take part in the Carnival of Time. However, there were many others there who had come to the carnival and for a good reason since it had marked a full year since the Hero and the emerald dragon defeated the evil demon and saved the world. In fact, it was so packed that I ended up getting separated from my father. I tried to find him, but I ended up outside the town, which proved to be a disastrous mistake because I was attacked by some Wolfos.'_

 _'Wolfos? But they don't normally live near town, what were they doing there?' asked Jace._

 _'There's no telling, Jace, but they were acting very strange. I ran as fast as I could, but they were on me almost everytime I thought I got away. Eventually, they cornered me.'_

 _"Please...someone help..." a young Acacia begged as the Wolfos moved in on her. The leader of the pack suddenly charged right at her, so the young Deku Princess closed her eyes in fear._

 _"Now Floette, Moonblast attack!" another voice cried suddenly. Acacia opened her eyes just in time to see a powerful energy blast strike the pack leader before it got to her. The young princess looked towards where the voice came from and saw a huge man, larger then any she'd ever seen before, with long, white hair and clothing she'd never seen before. Next to him was an extremely small, white and blue creature, smaller then even a baby Deku, carrying a flower colored black and red, with the flower apparently letting it float._

 _"That's quite enough of that, you won't be hurting anyone, not on my watch." the large man growled as the Wolfos charged right at him._

 _"Watch out!" Acacia yelled out, trying to get the man that saved her to run for his life, however he didn't move from his spot._

 _"Don't you worry about me, young one... now Floette, Light of Ruin!" the large man commanded. The small flower creature suddenly pointed its flower towards the Wolfos. At that moment, a powerful beam was shot from the flower, striking all of the Wolfos and killing them on the spot. The light coming from the beam caused Acacia to close her eyes. Sometime later, she opened her eyes and saw the large man looking down at her, now on one knee._

 _"Are you alright, Deku Scrub?" he asked._

 _"Umm, yes, I am. Thank you, sir. And I'm not just a Deku Scrub, I'm the Deku Princess." Acacia replied, not revealing her real name to her savior. He just smiled._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry your highness. I had no idea." he replied as he stood back up. Acacia began to wonder something._

 _"Hey, umm, I must ask, but why aren't you in town for the carnival?" she asked._

 _"There's something I'm interested in more than some carnival." the man retorted._

 _"Really, like what?" The man looked at Acacia and saw the look of curiosity in her glowing eyes. He smiled a bit at this._

 _"...Allow me to tell you a story. A story that dates back over 3,000 years ago."_

* * *

"This man then told me about a war that happened in the far off land of Kalos over 3,000 years ago and even what Pokemon are. He also told me about a king and his beloved Pokemon and how close they were to each other. Similar to how close you and your Eevee are, Tidas." Acacia spoke.

"I see. So he and his beloved Pokemon must have been best friends." Tidas surmised.

"Indeed they were, but fate had cruel intentions for them. Apparently, the king's beloved Pokemon was forced to battle in this war involving both humans and Pokemon and some time later, the king received a small coffin that contained his friend." Acacia responded with some sorrow in her voice. The others were surprised to hear this.

"Wait, the king's beloved Pokemon was killed in that war!?" Jace questioned.

"I'm afraid so Jace. And that king soon made it his mission to find a way to bring it back. And after some unknown amount of time, the king made a device that was capable of bringing his beloved Pokemon back to life and it was successful as his Pokemon came back to life. However, the king was consumed by anger towards the ones that made his beloved Pokemon fight in the war, so he turned the life bringing device into an ultimate weapon that was powered by the lives of other Pokemon. By sacrificing them, the king used his ultimate weapon to bring the war to an end...by killing all of the humans and Pokemon on both sides." said Acacia as the others were once again shocked.

"But why!? Sure, I get that he was mad at those that made his Pokemon die, but why did he go that far!?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, sure it was unforgivable, but what the king did was completely uncalled for." Maple stated.

"Hatred knows no bounds, my subjects. But when the king's beloved Pokemon learned that other Pokemon had been sacrificed to not only restore its own life, but give it immortality, the Pokemon left the king, who was also granted immortallity from the ultimate weapon. Now consumed by guilt for the mass destruction he caused and sadness from his beloved Pokemon leaving him, the king left on a journey to find himself and where his beloved Pokemon went, unaware of what his ultimate weapon had also done."

"Wait, what else did the ultimate weapon do?" Tidas asked.

"Well you see..." Acacia spoke as she continued her story.

* * *

 _"The ultimate weapon had spread its power into the earth and some very valuable gems had absorbed its power, resulting in them becoming Mega Stones and Key Stones that would later be discovered many centuries later, when a young man and a Pokemon called Lucario discovered a Key Stone and a Mega Stone. When they both took a stone each, Lucario underwent a transformation, the world's first Mega Evolution."_

 _"Mega Evolution? What is that?" the young Deku Princess asked._

 _"That, your highness, is something you may get to see one day, that's all I can say. But there are three keys to Mega Evolution. A person holding the Key Stone, a Pokemon holding the right Mega Stone, and a strong bond between both trainer and Pokemon. Only then can Mega Evolution be achieved. But the ultimate weapon had affected the world in another way when a war over two powerful Pokemon that shaped this world fought over the energy." The man told the princess._

 _"And who were those Pokemon mister?" Acacia asked._

 _"They're called the Omega and the Alpha, or as they're called today, Groundon & Kyogre. When Groudon and Kyogre fought, many meteorites fell from a place higher then the heavens, energy from the ultimate weapon surging from them with said energy being what Groudon and Kyogre clashed for in their primal forms. The people of this world always faced near certain death as long as Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre fought until one day, a giant meteorite fell, with a powerful rainbow light coming from it." the man continued._

 _'A rainbow light? That sounds like the rainbow colored Moon's Tear in the Terminian Legends!' Jace stated._

 _'Indeed it does, Jace, but there's still more to this story.' Acacia responded._

 _"When light came from the crater that was born from the meteorite's crash into the planet, an emerald dragon appeared, it's power overwhelming Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre and forcing the two of them to enter a long deep slumber as the people hailed the emerald dragon as a hero." the man continued._

 _"An emerald dragon? It sounds just like the one that lives near the top of the Stone Tower, the very same one that helped the Hero save the world a year ago now. I wonder if the two dragons are the same..." the young Acacia wondered. The man seemed interested in what Acacia had said, but decided to continue his story._

 _"Anyway, a millennium passed after that and all of a sudden, a giant meteorite fell upon the world, the energy coming from it awakening Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre. They once again clashed, wanting that energy. The people of that time wished for the emerald dragon to once again come and save them and so it did. However, this time it underwent a transformation similar to Mega Evolution as the people's wishes had given it power. The people were then greeted to a different dragon, it's body glowing with energy as a terrible wind rose, sapping the primal power out of Groudon and Kyogre and severly weakening them, causing them to once again go into slumber."_

 _'That sounds so similar to how the Hero used the rainbow Moon's Tear to have the emerald dragon in our own legend transform.' Iris remarked._

 _'Yes it does, Iris, and like the legends say, it was the first Mega Evolution to occur in Termina.' Acacia responded._

 _"The king happened to be there during this time and called the emerald dragon the Delta, or as people call it now today...Rayquaza." the man said, his story finally finished._

 _"Rayquaza, that's what the emerald dragon is called? I see...but how do you know all this mister? And what's your name anyway?" the young Deku Princess asked as the man looked down at the ground._

 _"You may call me AZ, your highness, and I know all of this because... I'm the king in that story." AZ answered. Acacia was shellshocked._

 _"Y-y-you're the king!?" Acacia asked, her voice obviously filled with shock._

 _"Yes, I've walked this world for over 3,000 years, forever filled with the regret of what I've done. Though my beloved Pokemon finally forgave me," AZ conirmed as his Floette floated up to him and rubbed his cheek a bit with it's own._

 _"I see...though it's really hard for me to believe you're really that king from the story. But wait, why are you here in Termina in the first place?" Acacia asked._

 _"I came to this land after I had heard that Mega Stones had started to appear here nearly a year ago and found out what happened with that Moonfall incident. I've come to the conclusion that the rainbow light that came from the demonic moon caused something similar to what I did. And so far, this is what I've found." AZ explained as he showed Acacia a stone unlike anything she had seen before. It was a round, gray stone, but with an unusual pattern that was colored brown and cream in the middle._

 _"AZ, is that one of the Mega Stones you told me about?" the princess asked._

 _"Yes, but it's still unknown what Pokemon it's for. I suspect that I will find other Mega Stones like this one during my time here. But princess, I've enjoyed this time we've had together, so I would like for you to have this." AZ smiled as he placed the Mega Stone in Acacia's hands, the young Deku Princess looking up at the king._

 _"Really, are you sure I can have this?" Acacia asked._

 _"Yes, something tells me that it will come of great importance in the future, and that it's best to leave it with you for now." AZ spoke as he started to walk away. Acacia looked at the Mega Stone before she noticed him leaving._

 _"Wait, will we meet again AZ?" she asked. The king looked back towards her with only one response._

 _"If destiny allows it, I'm sure we will meet again."_

* * *

"And that is how I came to meet the one behind the creation of Mega Evolution and how I came to obtain this Mega Stone." Acacia said, her story finally finished.

"Wow, so have you ever met AZ again your highness?" Maple asked.

"No, I have not, but I have a feeling that one day, I will." Acacia answered as she looked out an open window towards the sky, the others doing the same. Suddenly, as they were doing that, some sort of arm came out of nowhere and snatched Tidas' Key Stone as well as Shade.

"Huh!? Shade! The Key Stone!" Tidas yelled in surprise as another arm suddenly came in and grabbed the Mega Stone off of Acacia's necklace.

"No, the Mega Stone!" Acacia yelled. She and the others suddenly heard some laughter come from where the arms had come from. The 5 Deku Scrubs rushed outside to find the source of the laughter, and they were greeted by three figures, two of them human and the other just barely taller then Shade. The humans consisted of a woman with long red hair and a man with purple hair that ran down to his neck. The other was a cat that stood on two legs and had a coin on it's forehead.

"Who the heck are you three and what are you doing!?" Jace asked as he pointed his sword at the trio.

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman exclaimed.

"Make it double!" the man added.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the woman continued.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" the man followed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the woman announced.

"James!" the man continued

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie cried.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James finished.

"Meowth, that's right!" the cat creature- apparently called Meowth- added.

"Wobbuffet!" A blue creature chimed in. The others looked at the group with unimpressed expressions.

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Iris remarked, causing Jessie to get angry.

"Hey, we worked really hard on that motto!" she yelled.

"Yeah, and besides, it's an original of ours!" James added.

"Enough already, we've already taken your Eevee as well as your Mega Evolution stones, they belong to us now!" Meowth cut in as Shade tried to break free of the cage it was locked in. Tidas soon got an angry look in his eyes as he drew his sword.

"You three can do whatever you want, but no one is taking my buddy from me, so Team Rocket was it? This is your only warning, give him back or someone's going to get hurt." he warned, the anger in his voice sharp enough to cut the tension in the air, though Team Rocket seemed unphased.

"Hahahaha, you talk big, but that's all you are! Pumpkaboo, go!" Jessie yelled as she threw a red and white ball into the air. All of a sudden, the ball opened up and a floating, pumpkin-like creature appeared.

"You too, Inkay!" James yelled as he did the same thing; a squid like Pokemon that also floated appearing.

"Bring it on!" Jace shouted as he charged towards the two Pokemon that were his and Tidas' opponents now.

"Alright Inkay, use Psybeam!" yelled James as his Inkay fired a multicolored beam at Jace, with it barely missing him but the explosion knocked him off his feet as Tidas rushed by, making a run towards the cage that had Shade in it.

"Oh no you don't, Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" yelled Jessie as her Pumpkaboo fired a dark energy orb as Tidas, who used his sword to block the attack, though it also knocked him off his feet, though both he and Jace were quick to get up. Meanwhile, Iris was sneaking around the battlefield, approaching the cage with Shade and the stones in it.

"Don't worry Shade, I'll get you out of here." she spoke as she attempted to unlock the door on the cage. However, she was immediately cut off by Meowth, who had his claws pointed at her.

"I don't think so, sweetheart, you's got to get past ol' Meowth first!" he said. Suddenly, he was blindsided by a kick from Maple, knocking him into the water.

"Well, looks like he's all bark and no bite. Anyway, how do we get this cage open?" Maple asked as she took a look at it.

"Leave it to me, Maple, I used to be a thief in Hyrule, so I think I can do this." Iris responded as she began to try and break the lock on the cage. She had an idea, but it would take some luck. Iris took a deep breath and started trying to blow an acid bubble, though she got a regular Deku Nut instead.

"What are you trying to do, Iris?" Maple asked as she looked back at the ongoing battle. Pumpkaboo and Inkay still had a bit of an advantage over Tidas & Jace. Iris once again tried to blow an acid bubble. This time, she started to feel something burn in her throat. She seemed to be successful as she was able to blow a bubble and as soon as it hit the metal of the cage, it started melting.

"Phew, got it this time. That was entirely luck based since I still don't know how to do that all the time." Iris admitted. Maple saw the metal glowing red and melting from the hot acid, though it didn't seem to be enough. That's when she got an idea.

"Alright Shade, use your Ice Beam on the bars where Iris' bubble hit, then follow it up with a Tackle attack." Maple ordered. Shade nodded before a light blue orb formed in front of his mouth. Shade fired the Ice Beam where the melting metal was, causing the hot metal to cool down and stop melting. Cracks started to appear as Shade grabbed the bag with the stones before using Tackle on the bars, causing them to break. Team Rocket looked back and saw Shade had broken free with the stones.

"Oh no, we've got a runaway!" James yelled.

"Meowth, I thought you were looking after our prizes!" Jessie yelled at the cat Pokemon, who was crawling out of the water.

"Well excuse me for having an impromptu bath!" Meowth responded as Shade ran past Team Rocket, taking advantage of the argument, and running towards Tidas.

"Shade, you're alright!" Tidas cried as Shade jumped into his arms, the Deku Scrub giving him a big hug, happy to have his best friend back safely. Shade dropped the stones in Tidas' hand.

"Grrrr, you might have gotten your Eevee and the Mega Stones back, but this battle is far from over! Go Seviper!" Jessie yelled as she threw another Poke Ball, this time with a large, serpent-like Pokemon emerging from it.

"You too, Carnivine!" James yelled as a venus flytrap like Pokemon emerged from it's Poke Ball, only for it to suddenly turn around and bite James' head.

"Now is not the time for this!" James screamed as he ran around, trying to get Carnivine off him while everyone else sweat dropped. Soon, Carnivine finally took it's place beside Pumpkaboo, Inkay, and Seviper. The four Deku Scrubs, along with Acacia, were ready to battle them when Shade suddenly hopped out of Tidas' arms and got into a battle pose, facing all 4 of Team Rocket's Pokemon without backing down an inch.

"Shade, you want to fight?" Tidas asked. Shade responded with a confident 'Vui!', letting Tidas know that he couldn't talk him out of it.

"Alright then Shade, use Shadow Ball!" Tidas yelled as Shade fired a dark orb at the quartet of Pokemon.

"Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" yelled James as his Carnivine opened it's large mouth, letting out a barrage of glowing seeds. They collided with the Shadow Ball, causing a big explosion.

"Now Pumpkaboo, use Leech Seed!" commanded Jessie as her Pokemon launched a seed towards Shade.

"Shade, stop it with Toxic and follow that up with Ice Beam!" Tidas yelled. Shade fired a mass of poisonous sludge at the Leech Seed, causing it to melt. He quickly followed that up with Ice Beam, freezing the sludge and launching it towards Pumpkaboo and Carnivine, knocking them down.

"Dang it, we refuse to be beaten by a bunch of weeds! Now Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie yelled. Seviper rushed towards Shade with its blade-like tail glowing purple.

"Inkay, use Foul Play!" James commanded as the squid Pokemon flew towards Shade. He dodged every one of Inkay's blows, but was caught in midair by Seviper's Poison Tail. Tidas' eyes grew wide as his friend was sent flying.

"Oh no, Shade!" Tidas yelled as he ran to catch his buddy. H was able to do so, but just as he did, the stones started to glow as the small one rolled out of his hands.

"Hey, the Mega Stone!" James pointed out.

"Let's get it back!" Meowth cried. Team Rocket commanded their Pokemon to snatch the stone.

"Agh, no! Shade, quickly, use Tackle!" Tidas ordered. Shade hopped off him and collided with Team Rocket's Pokemon, sending them crashing to the ground.

"ARGHHH, why won't you give up, you're really getting on my nerves!" Jessie screamed, an bulging vein appearing on her forehead. Tidas got up while Shade landed next to the stone. Tidas gripped his Key Stone hard as he looked at his foes.

"Listen Team Rocket, I will never give up! It's not just a saying, it's my way of life! As long as I'm still able to breath, I will fight until I can fight no more!" he declared, Shade giving a loud cry in response as the stones started to glow brighter.

"Hey, what's up with the stones?" Jace asked.

"You will never get away with what you've done, I will stop you, even if it's the last thing I do! This is my undying will Team Rocket and you will never break it!" Tidas yelled as suddenly, streams of light flowed between the Key Stone in his hand and the Mega Stone directly in front of Shade.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Iris questioned as Shade was suddenly enveloped in an orb of rainbow colored light.

"What the heck, what's going on!?" Jessie asked.

"Don't ask me, I don't know!" James answered.

"No way, it can't be...!" Meowth sputtered.

"Your highness, is that..." Maple started to ask Acacia.

"I don't believe it, but it appears to be that way. This is the power I told you all about...Mega Evolution." Acacia said as Shade finally emerged from the orb, completely transformed. Not only was Shade now twice his original size, his ears were much longer now, he now had a second tail, and the dark gray fur around his neck had grown larger, with parts of it tied like ponytails all around. Shade opened his eyes and let out a powerful cry as a rainbow colored Mega Evolution symbol appeared over him for an instant.

"Whoa...that's incredible...so this is Mega Evolution?" Tidas asked, completely surprised by his buddy's sudden transformation. He noticed that the Mega Stone was gone.

"No way, it Mega Evolved!?" James was the one asking this time.

"Grrr, who cares! Seviper, use Poison Tail!" commanded Jessie as Seviper rushed at it with it's tail again, however just as it swung at Shade, the newly transformed Mega Eevee moved out of the way very quickly and swatted the snake Pokemon away with it's twin tails, sending it flying.

"Whoa, Shade, that was awesome! Way to go buddy!" Tidas spoke as Shade looked back at him, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, well check this out! Carnivine, Vine Whip!" James commanded. Carnivine extended two vines from it's body, looking to attack Shade with them.

"Quick Shade, counter with Tackle!" Tidas ordered. Shade rushed towards Carnivine, going faster this time as it struck Carnivine before it could even react.

"Ah, Carnivine no!" James cried.

"Oh no, could it be?! That Mega Eevee has Speed Boost as it's ability!?" Meowth said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"We're not done yet, Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James yelled as the two remaining Pokemon launched their attacks.

"Shade, Ice Beam!" Tidas yelled. Shade launched a powerful Ice Beam in no time at all, easily overpowering the other two attacks and striking the other two Pokemon, sending them crashing into Team Rocket.

"Woohoo, way to go you two!" Maple cheered as Tidas gave her and the others a Deku Scrub smile before turning his attention back towards Team Rocket.

"Alright Shade, let's wrap this up my friend! Tackle attack!" Tidas commanded. Shade rushed towards Team Rocket at blinding speed. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a pinkish glow.

"Huh? What's that?" Tidas asked as Team Rocket started to get really scared.

"Oh no..." Jessie began.

"Is that..." James continued.

"Giga Impact!" Meowth finished. Shade was completely enveloped in the pink aura, which was complemented by ribbons of yellow energy. Tidas overheard Meowth, realizing that his friend had just learned a new move.

"Okay, go Shade, Giga Impact!" he yelled. The Mega Eevee soon collided with Team Rocket, causing a big explosion that Shade emerged from unharmed while Team Rocket was seen flying out of the smoke.

"Drats, foiled by a bunch of weeds!" Jessie growled.

"The sad thing is I don't think this is even our lowest." James groaned.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we can still capture Pikachu from those twerps!" Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Psychic-type chimed in.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio cried as they flew into the distance, a bright star indicating where they disappeared on the horizon. Meanwhile, as Tidas and the others began to celebrate, Shade was once again enveloped in an orb of light. Moments later, Shade was back to normal and the Mega Stone reappeared and fell to the ground.

"What, Shade went back to normal?" Tidas questioned. He kneeled down next to his friend and picked up the Mega Stone as Acacia walked up to him.

"Yes, you see, unlike a regular evolution, Mega Evolution is only temporary. Once a battle is over, a Mega Pokemon reverts back to it's original form." Acacia explained. The others soon came up to them.

"Wow, that was an awesome fight, dude!" Jace said.

"Yeah, it was really exciting!" Iris exclaimed.

"You and Shade really came through, Tidas!" Maple told her boyfriend, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Tidas then looked at the Mega Stone before getting back up and holding it out to Acacia.

"Here your highness, this belongs to you." he spoke, only for Acacia to suddenly shake her head.

"No Tidas, I believe that AZ gave me that Mega Stone because he believed I would one day find the one worthy of possessing it. Tidas, I believe you're that one, so I think it would be better off with you. Besides, what good would it do me anyway?" Acacia replied. Tidas looked at the stone once more before giving the Deku Queen a nod.

"Alright, thank you your highness, I will take good care of it."

* * *

"Where the heck is he?" Maple asked as she, Jace, & Iris all stood near the Deku Playground in northern Clock Town. They were all waiting for Tidas to return from an errand up in the Snowhead mountains. It had been a couple of days since their battle with Team Rocket, and Tidas had been gone ever since. Now, Maple was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, I don't think anything bad's happened to him." Iris spoke, trying to make her new friend worry less.

"Yeah, and judging from our battle, he's too tough to let some cold get to him." Jace added.

"You all talking about me?" The three Deku Scrubs turned to see Tidas coming in through the gate, with Shade on his shoulder. And while they didn't notice at first, they soon noticed that Tidas had a small sheath attached to his belt with some sort of dagger in it.

"It that why you went up to the mountains, Tidas? Just for some weapon?" Maple asked.

"Huh? Oh that, nah, that's not what I went up there for. I went to see the blacksmith up in the mountains to see if he could do something with the stones. Check it out." Tidas explained. Shade showed that on his left front leg was a small gauntlet with the Eeveenite in it, while Tidas pulled out the dagger, showing off its gold and silver blade with the Key Stone right at the bottom, just above the hilt.

"Hehe, that's a nice weapon you got the blacksmith to make." Jace said, complimenting him.

"Thanks, the blacksmith had apparently been to Kalos before and had some left over Gold Dust from a past customer there. He even offered to make Shade's gauntlet free of charge. Apparently, most people who can use Mega Evolution have their Pokemon wear special equipment that lets them carry their Mega Stone without it hindering their battle skill.," Tidas responded.

"Well, I've got to ask, what are you two going to do now?" Iris questioned.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stick around here and see what the rest of Termina is like, we need to get back to home to Hyrule." Maple admitted.

"Oh, I see. Well, you're all welcome to come back anytime. And maybe one day, Tidas, we can fight again. Though I can't guarantee it will be a sword fight, because you never know if I'll find a Pokemon partner myself." Jace said. Tidas got that usual look of confidence in his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it then, Jace. After all, I expect my new rival to give me battles worth remembering." he responded. The two male Deku's shook hands to signify their new friendship and rivalry while the others looked on.

"Alright, we better get going. Let's take that portal under the Clock Tower back to Hyrule, Tidas." Maple suggested. Tidas nodded, so the two took off towards the Clock Tower as their new friends waved goodbye to them.

"Haha, well Jace, looks like you've got someone to catch up to." Iris toyed.

"Yeah, but that's the point in having a rival, Iris. This way, both of us can push each other farther than we could ever think possible." Jace responded.

"I guess you got a point there...hey wait a minute, did they say there's a portal under the Clock Tower to Hyrule?" Iris asked. The two scrubs looked at each other, confused.

* * *

"Well isn't this a familiar place." said Jessie, who has hanging by her ankle, which was caught in a vine.

"You said it Jessie, I can't remember how many times we've been in a situation like this." said James, who was in the same situation as Jessie.

"Yeah, I've felt the blood rush to my head so many times, it doesn't bother me anymore...huh?" said Meowth, who was also in the same situation, as he and his teammates looked into the distance. There, they saw a familiar looking boy with a yellow mouse riding on his shoulder and was walking alongside a girl around his age, another boy with a high tech backpack, and a very young girl.

"Ah, it's the twerps!" said James.

"Which means we're finally back in the Kalos Region!" responded Jessie.

"Meaning we can focus on capturing Pikachu...when we get out of this tree of course." said Meowth as the trio sighed.

"Looks like Team Rocket's hanging around again..."


End file.
